Sombrer dans l'Addiction
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Un Bonbon ou un Sort du Collectif NoName} Il avait jurer de le détruire. Mais c'était l'Anneau qui le détruisait, peu à peu, insidieusement.


_**Ce texte fait suite à l'événement **_**Un Bonbon ou Un Sort **_**du**_** Collectif Noname**_**. **_

**_Ce sort m'a été donné par _****Flo'wTralala****_, avec comme thème _"Addiction", _si possible sur le fandom du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ou _Hobbit._ Alors ce qui est fait, et j'espère qu'il te plaira, ainsi qu'à vous qui passer par là. J'ai pensé à Frodon et à l'Anneau, car sans Sam et l'intervention de Gollum pour voler l'Anneau, je ne pense pas que Frodon aurait réussi. _**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Sombrer dans l'addiction**

* * *

Au début, cet anneau, même s'il avait compris qu'il était dangereux, n'était qu'un simple bijou. Un bien matériel comme un autre, qu'il avait décidé d'amener à Fondcombe avec Gandalf. Oui Frodon ne se doutait pas encore qu'il allait lui devenir aussi indispensable que de respirer. Pourtant il avait décidé de le détruire. Maintenant… était-ce encore possible ?

0o0

Tout avait commencé par le départ de son oncle et Gandalf chez lui, songeur, inquiet. Inquiet pour un simple anneau, une babiole. Mais que le magicien n'osait prendre. Bah, Frodon n'était pas à une bizarrerie près venant de ce dernier. Alors il le mit dans l'enveloppe, le cacha comme il lui avait demandé et l'oublia pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'à son retour.

Lorsque les inscriptions apparurent, Gandalf ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Cet anneau, c'était l'Anneau. L'Unique. Il expliqua en quelques mots l'urgence au Hobbit, puis il l'envoya à Fondcombe.

0o0

Le danger rôdait autour du groupe des Hobbits sur la route pour se rendre à Bree. Dès qu'il se manifestait, Frodon ne réagissait pas comme il devait… que lui arrivait-il ? Puis il découvrit son pouvoir. Le côté spectral lui faisait peur, l'effrayait. Et l'attirait irrémédiablement. Un murmure lui parvenait parfois. Si tenu qu'il n'y prêtait pas encore attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le coup de la lame de Morgul. Les ténèbres avaient su trouver une entrée et pu pénétrer en lui…

0o0

L'attrait de l'Anneau se fit sentir sur tous ceux qui entouraient la table de pierre où il reposait. Disputes, querelles, jalousie et discordes, le Conseil n'était plus qu'un brouhaha de voix tonnantes et fâchée. Le Hobbit se sentait petit, si petit face aux Elfes, aux Hommes et même des Nains… pourtant c'était lui qui décida de l'apporter à la Montagne du Destin.

Il avait la ferme intention de le détruire. Mais son esprit entendait le murmure charmeur… il ne pouvait laisser l'Anneau aux autres. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il savait que cela devait être lui. Personne d'autre. Il avait eu si mal de plus quand le Nain Gimli avait abattu sa hache sur l'Anneau. Les vibrations du coup avaient résonné dans le tréfonds de son cœur, le faisant frémir de douleur. Il ne pouvait laisser cela recommencer.

0o0

Il savait que c'était mal, car il s'en cachait des autres. Mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sortir le joyau et passer des heures à le regarder. Le caresser. Nul autre que lui ne pouvait s'en approcher. Au début, il n'en était rien… il se méfiait des autres car il savait que l'Unique était traître et cherchait à corrompre les cœurs. Il avait donc repoussé Boromir.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait un poids sur ses épaules. Plus il s'approchait de son but, plus sa détermination vacillait. Plus il le sortait pour le regarder, plus son cœur s'asséchait.

Dans ses moments de lucidité, il n'osait avouer sa faiblesse… que penseraient les autres ? Qu'il ne pouvait atteindre son but, et ils lui prendraient l'Anneau. Voilà ce qu'ils penseraient et feraient ! Pourtant c'était son fardeau à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Même son ami Sam se défiait de lui maintenant. Que lui prenait-il ? Le seul qui pouvait le comprendre était Gollum. Cet être rongé par des ans et des ans de possession de l'Anneau… Quand il posait le regard sur lui, Frodon ne pouvait avoir que pitié. Mais il le comprenait en retour. Tous deux savaient le mal qui vous rongeait en sa présence.

Il savait mais ne le reconnaissait pas. Malgré tout, il se pensait plus fort que Gollum, plus fort que l'Anneau.

0o0

Sa souffrance ne faisait qu'empirer. Les Nazgûl attaquant Osgiliath, Frodon se vit sombrer dans un monde noir et ténébreux, l'appelant dans un cri ! Le murmure ne se faisait plus discret, mais fort et puissant. Il souffrait mais ne pouvait se défaire de ce tourment. Il ne le désirait pas. Il était sûr que la douleur serait plus forte avec l'absence de l'Unique. Mieux valait l'endurer avec lui que sans.

L'appel était si alléchant… juste le remettre à son doigt, juste un petit moment, juste pour ressentir cette puissance enivrante et toucher du doigt une certaine plénitude. Encore rien qu'une fois. Une dernière fois.

Mais il ne le put. Sam, toujours Sam qui l'empêchait d'assouvir ses désirs. Qu'il le laisse tranquille ! Il acceptait ces démons qui allaient avec ce joyau. Juste pour ressentir sa présence, il était prêt à tout.

Il tombait plus bas à chaque fois, mais cela lui devenait égal.

0o0

Il se retrouva seul… même Gollum en fait voulait lui voler son précieux. Arg, qu'il avait été bête de penser que quelqu'un pouvait bien se soucier de lui !

Pourtant c'était le cas, il s'en rendait compte dans un petit moment de lucidité… qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'obliger à repousser un ami si cher et si indispensable à sa quête ?

Il avait la réponse en lui, sur lui, mais il préférait mettre la faute sur Gollum. Cette créature était beaucoup plus corrompue que lui, il avait été simplement dupé par des paroles vicieuses et trompeuses. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Il avait toujours l'Anneau, c'était ce qui importait.

0o0

Il était là, en haut de la corniche surplombant la lave bouillonnante de la Montagne du Destin. L'Anneau dans sa main. Si près du but qu'il avait décidé de réaliser. Détruire l'Anneau. Tout simplement. Ou pas. Rien que l'idée de s'en défaire lui était impensable, inenvisageable. Il en mourrait certainement. Tout son corps lui criait de pas le faire. Il ne le voulait plus.

Les suppliques et les larmes de Sam ne changeraient rien à cela. Sa décision était prise.

L'Anneau lui était venu, à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Il ne s'en séparerait pas. Et il l'enfila.


End file.
